All I Want For Christmas Is You
by CrazedPenguin
Summary: Christmas is a time for being with loved ones and exchanging gifts, but the only thing Rock Lee wants for Christmas is Gaara. Can it be possible that Gaara wants him too? LeexGaara Lota of Fluff! Rated T Sequel coming in February!


**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I hope you all like the story it is my first in a long while so please leave me comments.

Also a big shout to my friend Kitty who edited the story for me. You rock like hell Gurl!!!

Rock Lee was slowly walking through the village gazing in to the windows of stores watching people busily running around trying to get those last minute gifts for their loved ones. He couldn't help but let out a silent sigh, because the only thing he wanted for Christmas was out of his reach.

"LEE! Wait Up" Shouted a familiar voice from behind Lee

He spun around to see his pink haired ex-crush Sakura running toward him, with shopping bags in each arm and a large smile on her face.

"I'm…glad…you waited…for me" Sakura stated gasping for air. "These bags are pretty heavy and I could use a strong guy like you to help me carry them."

Lee forced out a smile and took some bags from Sakura's hand. "Of course I'll help you."

Lee got over Sakura once he began realizing that he might be gay. He went to her for guidance and was able to come to terms with his sexual orientation. Since then the two have grown close and Lee's secret is only know by the rest of Team Kakashi, and his own team mates.

"So what do you want for Christmas Lee?" Sakura asked "Tomorrow is Christmas and I'm out shopping now if you miss this chance you won't get anything."

"_What I want for Christmas nobody can give me" _Lee thought to himself. "I don't want anything" Lee said turning to his friend.

"Oh, comes on Lee we have known each other for what two years now, and you're telling me there is absolutely nothing you want." Sakura asked trying to get Lee to tell her something.

"Trust me what I want…never mind." Lee said stopping to sit on a bench. The two had now left the shopping district and were now in a park area. He looked up at the sky then over to Sakura.

"Lee, is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything" Sakura stated taking a seat next to her friend.

"Sakura-Chan, I think I might have found my first crush since you." Lee said breaking his saddened look with a smile.

"Oh my goodness! Tell me! Tell me! Who is it? Is he cute? Do I know him? Oh Lee, tell me." Sakura said starting to squeal with glee after hearing the exciting information from her friend.

"Yes, in fact we all know him very well." Lee paused for a moment and gathered the courage to tell Sakura "It's Gaara"

"Awwwww, you two would look so cute together." Sakura said hugging on Lee "He could be your first boyfriend."

Lee could not help but blush at Sakura's "boyfriend" comment. The thought of him with Gaara always made his heart beat fast and his face turn bright red.

"Promise me Sakura you won't let anybody know." Lee said turning in his seat to look his friend dead in the face.

"Lee I hate to tell you but I think everybody could kind of tell." Sakura said beginning to think. "I mean ever since you "_Came out of the closet" _you acted weird around him. When ever he looked at you your face would get a brighter red than Hinata when she sees Naruto."

"Am I really that obvious?" Lee asked concerned.

"Yes, but don't worry I got a feeling that he might just like you as much as you like him." Sakura said smiling.

"Him like me? What would make you say that?" Lee asked. He felt as if Sakura knew something and wasn't planning on telling him.

"Nothing at all, a girl can just tell something sometimes, and when it comes to relationships I think I know those pretty well." Sakura said standing up from the bench.

"Right just like how you can tell that Sasuke really does like you and is just playing hard to get." Lee said letting out a small chuckle and also getting up from the bench.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny Lee" Sakura said sarcastically "It's starting to get late so take me home."

Lee kindly escorted Sakura home and then took himself home. He slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment with only one thing on his mind…Gaara. What was it about him that made Lee love every aspect about him so much? He reached the floor where his apartment was and was surprised to see a familiar face waiting in front of his home; it was Gaara. Lee dropped his keys and gazed at him. Gaara's eyes were cold yet so soft, his face was a beautiful milky white, and his body…his body was perfect with every muscle where it should be and without a flaw on him.

Gaara's eyes slowly moved up to meet Lee's as he said, "Hello Lee"

"G…Gaa…Gaara? What are you doing here?" Lee asked trying to suppress his emotions and keep his cool.

"I wanted to come see you." Gaara said never budging once and keeping his eyes fixated on Lee's.

"Oh ok, well then I guess I can let both of us in then." He said bending down to pick his keys up. He then walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in…that is if you want.

Gaara slowly moved off of his position from the wall and walked into Lee's apartment. He scanned the home or what was visible of it from his position near the door. It was a small place with a window overlooking a large field, there were pictures of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and the others set on a book shelf.

"Your welcome to sit in the living room, but I'll be right back "Lee said and disappeared into his room.

Gaara took off his large sand gourd and sat on the couch. _"Why am I attracted to him, why am I feeling like this?" _Gaara closed his eyes as the thoughts ran through his head as he sat in Rock Lee's living room.

Lee returned with a small gift box in his hands, which was hidden behind his back. "_I can do this, I can do this, and I will give him the gift"._ Lee thought to himself as he set the box down so that Gaara could not see it. "It is weird that you wanted to see me because I wanted to see you too." Lee remarked as he slid a bit closer to Gaara.

"Lee I need to tell you something." Gaara said turning to stare at Lee. "I…I've fallen for you Rock Lee, and I think it might just be love."

Lee's face turned bright red. "_Sakura was right! He does like me! Well, I guess it's now or never."_ Lee cleared his throat and said, "That's funny because I feel the same way about you Gaara."

The two looked into each other's eyes and there was silence. Both of them blushed and Lee slid his hand over to Gaara's and grabbed hold of it. Gaara couldn't help but smile; he leaned forward and locked in a passionate kiss with Lee. Lee broke away from the kiss and looked into Gaara's eyes.

"I love you Gaara." Lee said touching Gaara face. He leaned back towards Gaara and the two locked back into another passionate. Gaara slowly began pushing Lee back on to the couch but stopped when he notice a small gift box hidden on the other side of the couch.

"What's wrong Gaara" Lee asked sitting back up.

Gaara reached past Lee and grabbed the gift. "Is this supposed to be for me?"

Lee looked away for a second "Ummm…Yes, I wanted to give it to you for Christmas I hope you like it"

Gaara took the gift and slowly opened it. He removed the lid from the box and looked inside. Gaara reached in the box and pulled out a blue rose bud. "A blue rose?" Gaara asked.

"It's known as the "Forget me not" flower. Its unusual color makes sure that the receiver will never forget the giver." Lee said holding on to Gaara's hand.

"I will never be able to forget someone as special as you" Gaara said leaning forward and giving Lee a kiss on the lips.

Lee smiled and kissed Gaara back. The two began kissing passionately once more. Gaara slid his hand up Lee's shirt and started to caress his chest. He slowly began working Lee's shirt off and then his. The two now shirtless and in each other's arms, laid on the couch.

"I'm happy that you decided to come see me today, Gaara." Lee said slowly running his fingers through Gaara's hair.

Garra smiled and gave Lee a kiss but noticed the rose bud. "Lee I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Gaara said with sadness growing in his eyes.

Lee pulled Gaara close to him. "All I Want for Christmas is You"

Gaara kissed Lee once again and Lee laid his head against Gaara chest and slowly fell asleep to the steady heartbeat in the arms of his lover.


End file.
